Nachsicht
by Okami Tabor
Summary: Boredom brings about some interesting activities for Ludwig, and finding some familiar undergarments only brings forth wicked fantasies for the nation to indulge in.


Title: Nachsicht (Indulgence)

Summary: Boredom brings about some interesting activities for Ludwig, and finding some familiar undergarments only brings forth wicked fantasies for the nation to indulge in.

Rating/Warning: M for Ludwig (Germany) x Feliciano (North Italy), use of human names and masturbation.

Note: This was written at least a month ago, so I apologize ahead of time and I fear it might not have come out so great…Please leave a review, however, and thank you very much for reading this.

If boredom was the process that led to the creation of inventive genius and disastrous futility of the human nature, then Ludwig was the creator of useless pastimes. He scowled at the disarray and bleak state his house had been exposed to, and vowing to rectify the horrors the estate was subjected to by his own carelessness, the blond eagerly set to work on the nearest area with paperwork littered all across the room. White sheets collected over one another like pale carrion left to any scavenger that dare savor its poison, and as if to add on to the blonde's displeasure, a whirlwind of paper leapt into the air to form a wicked tornado at the door's opening. Unimpressed by the infinitesimal display, Ludwig continued to glower at his sanctum's lack of organized sanity, and immediately set to work scooping up random documents as soon as they settled onto the floor like piles of snow. He bitterly reprimanded himself for his lack of keeping things in order and stacked sheets upon sheets without really reading what was scribed on them in fine ink. Like he cared anyways, he just wanted to find his desk in all this cluttered chaos.

"This will take hours," Ludwig moaned when he finally grasped the reality of the situation, which only took him fifteen minutes of shuffling through a flood of paper. He could take command of a willing army, but he could not conquer his own wicked deeds within his own household, oh how his comrades would chortle with sick delight if they ever found out. Then again, there was not a soul within his estate, not even his allies were around. Japan left a week ago to return to his own house, claiming that personal business needed to be attended to and excusing himself from any further meetings concerning the current war. Ludwig willingly let the man leave, but he remembered that left him one member short, and one obnoxious Italian to torture him with. He had to admit that he feared the worst, but all Feliciano did was walk up to him minutes later to inform him of his own journey back home to visit his older siblings. At first, being left alone to himself left the cerulean-eyed man feeling relieved and satisfied, but he soon felt that he missed that annoying and mindless prattle the short brunette always offered him. Without any distraction, he was left to own devices and so he had decided to clean up his room. Thus the labors he partook in now as he hefted a three-foot tall stack of papers onto his now clutter free desk.

His muscles bulged with the effort he put into his work, and within the interval of an hour he was finished with not only stacking the files and articles, but also sorting them into their respected topic and subjects. He had to say that he was impressed by his work, and feeling his self esteem boost by the now visible furniture, Ludwig left the room, promising to dust and clean it in a more thorough manner after he finished the other rooms, and set about cleaning the other uninhabited spaces within the structure. As he tidied up particular spaces, he found astounding objects and relics from forgotten times during his lifespan, musing over them and reminiscing their meaning and their reasoning for why he did not chuck them into a garbage can. By the time the sun began to set, unannounced to the hardworking man as he did not dare take a glance out of the windows to check the time, the blond had successfully cleaned up all of the house save for a single room.

"One more to go," Ludwig cheered himself on, spurring his body into overdrive and finding renewed strength courtesy of his new found enthusiasm. Surprisingly, his muscles were not tired, well, scratch that, he was a man of war after all. Not at all cowardice and fearful as his ally Feliciano was. Feliciano. The thought of his sprightly voice singing out the other's name made Ludwig's heartbeat quicken, his face flush and not from the strain of lifting an empty box off the ground. He frown at remembering the other, pondering why he meant so much to him when he did so little in combat and ran away with his tail tucked between his legs like a mutt chewed to bits. Ludwig sighed, setting the box onto a chair before rubbing his callous knuckles against his warm cheeks, trying vainly to erase the crimson stain that tainted them.

"What a nuisance…" he mumbled, coercing his brain to focus on a poor chestnut drawer that stood with its back against the wall and positioned in the middle of the area's structure with random articles of clothing sticking out of various corners. Sighing, Ludwig refocused his attention to the task at hand and began pulling out the wooden drawers boxes, frowning at how they gave small creaking noises and rough skidding sounds. It was obvious that they were in need of more attention, but the cobalt-eyed man ignored this and mentally saved this data into the back of his mind for later usage, dumping the clothing all over a nearby bed he had previously forgotten due to his thoughts of Feliciano. The poor fabrics were strewn across the bed in a messy collection, looking almost miserable at the lack of their usage. Pitying them in some manner, Ludwig folded them into a more pleasant shape and sorted them as he soon realized that some of his pants had been grouped with his shirts and his other pieces of clothing mixed in a kind of wild concoction he could neither remember nor fathom why he committed. His fingers deftly swept over each shirt and jeans without paying attention, managing to fold them all back into a presentable shape before searching for any straggling clothing he had yet folded. He reached over to clasp a hold of a pair of panties and he almost hollered with shame, his face stain with the same blush he had when he had let his mind wander previously. The under garment was pink, and rounded in a fluffy manner, much like what a female wore and it took Ludwig time to recall where had ever obtained such a thing. Then, like a lightning bolt striking him with all its fury, the golden-haired man recalled a foggy recollection of his youth when he left someone dear behind, a familiar face, one with wild chocolate bangs and a single apparent curl. He recalled a kiss, the feeling of soft flesh against his own, the innocence of the gesture and the meaning it held behind it as he bid his final farewells.

"Feliciano!" He remembered now! The girl he thought he had smooched then, the one he bullied in sick delight, and it was his ally! His wimpy and cute ally! Ludwig slumped against an unoccupied part of the milky white walls next to the dark brown drawer, leaning all his weight against the firmness of the wall and trying to see what else his memories could provide him with. _He was not wearing anything under his girly attire_, Ludwig recalled, his imagination taking advantage of his shocked state and presenting his with provocative images of the current nation now flaunting his body and offering himself to Ludwig in a wanton manner. The older male let out a slight noise, somewhere between a strangled yelp and a surprised yell, the double tone within his usually deep voice making his sound echo in the abnormally silent section of the house. His mind was cruel, and did not cease its teasing there, no, it tormented him with thoughts of a fully naked Feliciano garbed in the pink panties with the front slit open to reveal his nicely shaped and throbbing erection, his fingers delicately rubbing his perk nipples.

"Ah..." Ludwig moaned as he felt his pants constrict around his waist and an unbearable heat spread between his legs at the naughty idea. Well, he was better off solving this problem that he had managed to drag himself into, or so he thought. Reluctantly leaving the support of the wall he ambled over to his bed ungainly due to the apparent bulge in his pants, and, still clutching the old undergarment he sat on the edge of the cool, unused sheets, undid his pants with his right hand while using his left to release his throbbing dilemma. The organ stood full and ready, an eager sentinel ready to penetrate unknown territory. _Oh god…_

Shamed as he was at thinking of a friend in such a way, Ludwig was not one to deny himself pleasure so he shamelessly began stroking himself, clutching tightly onto the feminine article, arching into the touches and caresses to his hot organ and mentally picturing an out of character Feliciano working his cock with masterful hands. (Besides, this would be one of the few opportunities he had to himself to commit such a sin.) Surely this was not how the clumsy, almost shy (was that right, he did sleep naked after all, and he did sleep with other people in a nonsexual manner) soul would act, but the man in his fantasies was far from any of this, greedily lapping at the top of his beloved friend's tip, suckling on it from time to time to extract the locked away treat while fingers would hold the organ and a firm hand kept his hips from bucking and awakening his gag reflexes.

"More, ah… Feliciano!" Ludwig encouraged the fake boy onwards, his sweat coated body trembling more with each stroke of his own hands, managing to only throw the panties in front of. Ludwig, swept up in his hormones, paused in his ministrations to settle fully on the bed (grateful that he had removed his shoes earlier) with his shins balancing him up and spread apart, his body positioned to ejaculate onto the pink attire. This false Feliciano was back latching onto his member as he continued moving his hand in swift repetition, unabashed as he bit a piece of the pink flesh at the side, tugging the skin back as his thumbs rubbed sensually over the tip, digit circling the slit. Torturing with sweet pleasure.

"Go ahead," a phantom husky voice provoked in the same boyish tenor as the shorter male's, the one Ludwig had grown accustomed to, but with a seductive tone. "Come in my mouth. I'll swallow. Every. Single. Drop." The tempting voice, how could he deny its desires? Torrents of sweat began to gravitate over his muscular chest now, soaking into the shirt and pants as his muscles twitched and alerted him to his limit. It only took seconds later before a harsh scream emitted from Ludwig's lips, in sync with his orgasm as the white semen jutted out like a pearly cascade that coated the helpless panties. A contented sigh left firm lips, but when reality caved down onto his heaving chest, the blond glowered at the sin stain. Huffing with regret, Ludwig fixed his clothing back onto his body and threw the abused panties to the floor with regret. Feliciano will never know how much his innocent gesture soiled Ludwig's wicked soul. The only solace throughout all of this was the fact that Feliciano would never find out about his ally's inappropriate view on him.

Fully recovered from his prior activities, Ludwig left the support of his tainted bed to stand on his own two feet and mutter to himself in ignominy before returning his gaze to the piles of folded clothing. There was still some more work to do.

Please review if you would and thank you for reading this.


End file.
